


The Itsy Bitsy Spider (The Incy Wincy Spider)

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Lullabies, M/M, Song Parody, Swearing, potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Incy Wincy Spider.</p><p>SpideyPool Parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Itsy Bitsy Spider (The Incy Wincy Spider)

**Author's Note:**

> The Incy Wincy Spider parody. This was seriously fun to mess with and I actually don't feel bad about any of this!!! xD

The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water-spout,  
Deadpool followed suit and fucked the spider out.

Out came the come, and all the moans and groan.  
And the spider was exhausted 'cause Deadpool jumped his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the 'what the fuck' of this xD


End file.
